Distinct Extinction
by Tom Marvolor1iddle
Summary: Costa Rica - was a normal tourist beach untill a rotten body came to the shore. It has sharp claws. Marine Biologist Kagome and Alan Sattler a marine life researcher came to investigate but stopped by the military. A life threatening situation; racing against time. A mad scientist. Among these life & death situation; a love will bloom. Will it survive!
1. chapter 1

Rick pushed harder, increasing his speed. There was no sign of yesterday's Strom. It wasn't even 6 in the morning, the cool air felt good against his sweaty skin. He always feels refresh after racing against the wind in the early hours of the day.

At last he skidded a halt and bent forward. Resting his hands on his knees, waiting for his heartbeat to go back to normal. His gaze swept across the water and stopped suddenly. There's something lying on the sand. Is that a fish , he thought.

He walked hurriedly towards the shore. No!! It's not a fish because fishes doesn't have claws...

He screamed and ran " Monster! Monster! There's a sea-monster!"...

Marine Biologist Kagome again checked the body which was found at Costa Ricca. It's not a known animal dead body, it's seems like a big reptile. But reptiles can't be this big. The body was already started to rote. Only 1/4 part was intact.

Alan Sattler - a marine life researcher sat near Kagome and watched the body with keen interest.

Alan watched the claws from close. The talons were long and razor sharp.

"Do you recognize anything?" Alan asked while looking at it's tail's rough scales through magnifying glass.

Kagome stopped her work and frowned " I can't tell you anything until the blood, tissue samples tested, Alan."

Alan looked at her, " At least it's not a water animal! Right?"

Kagome resumed her work , ignoring Alan's inquiry.

Alan opened his mouth to say more but at the moment two people from military interrupted him.

"Hello , Mam." One of them said before giving Kagome a firm handshake. " I'm Vic Hoskins. I'm in in charge here."

He shook his hand with Alan and said " Please excuse me Mam for disturbing but could you give us any information about this creature? And can we declare this beach safe for people?"

Kagome replied in a professional tone," Sir , we have to run lots of tests to recognize this animal and the reason of it's death. Our team leader is on her way to here. I can't say anything until then."

Hoskins the officer frowned " Let me get to the point , Ms Kagome . It's a tourist beach and at it's peck season. We can't close the beach for a long time. We have orders to close this case as soon as possible."

Kagome took off her glasses, pulled a handkerchief out of her white lab coat pocket, cleaned the lenses and returned the glasses back on her nose.

"It's your choice officer. You guys called us for a check up. If you guys force ; our team will forced to safe report you guys. But as a Marine biologist and a fellow human , I'll say to not open this beach. Look at it's talons officer ."

The officer tried to say something.

"It's a flesh eating animal. We found only 1/4 part of it. Think what could happen if it arrived here alive not dead." Kagome continued, oblivious to the officer's attitude.

I'll advice you to seal the place for the time being."

"So how much time you guys need?"

Kagome tapped the pencil in her left hand two times and said " We need pictures of the body. Then we'll do the blood spatter. We'll need to find dentals, DNA to identify the bo.."

"Oh..wait ...wait .."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence Hoskins disturbed her.

"Look miss, I don't want to know what you will do with the body. I don't care how much time you need. Just give us the safe report before the end of this week. Got it, lady."

Hoskins gave a smug smile and walked away.

Alan walked up to her until there was more than half a foot between them and carefully study her facial expression.

Kagome 's posture was stiff, her jaw clenched.

After a pause of one or two minutes he asked " So , when boss is coming?"

Kagone took a long breathe to steady herself.

Then Kagome blinked, keeping her face blank said "Don't know but soon."

Kagome strode off without looking back. Alan shook his head and ran behind her.

Hi guys , this is my first attempt to write a science fiction. Hope you guys will love it. Don't forget to vote and review it. They are highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the names. They are taken from various films. It's a fanfiction.

Don't copy anything. Legal actions will be taken if you copy anything from this.

Thank You.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own the plot. The names are not my property. Any similarities between my novel and any other novel is purely coincidental. Flames and critics are welcome. Don't use bad language and if you use they will be deleted. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Sango checked her wrist watch for eighth time "6:34 am", and started to tap her hills on the airport floor in irritation. She hated to be late. Now she was late because of the damn weather. She have to arrive in New York at "7:30 am" to report the Costa Rica case.

She stand up from her sit and smoother her wrinkled blouse and skirt and headed towards to the wash room.

She turned up the tap to clean her hand and face and looked up at her reflection. She stared at the woman on the mirror, her brown hair was matted to her neck and face due to sweat, her eyes looked tired, cloths wrinkled.

Sango scrunched her nose , she looked tired! Well , who will look refresh after pulling an all nighter and now headed to a four frigging hour journey.

She sighed and disposed the used tissue in the trash can.

She gritted her teeth tightly and wanted to stomp and cry like a baby because her sit was taken by an older looking , flabby belly man.

She took a deep breath , and looked around to find another empty sit.

"Ting tang ting ting... Attention please , the plane number A1907—4 : 05-A - gate 31… destination New York will departure in One hour and half. All passengers are requested to come to the gate 31 with their luggage's and passport. Thank you."

"Finally !" Sango humped and tried to go as fast she could to board the flight.

As the plane landed at the New York airport, Sango stretched a bit. Sitting still for four hours in a plane had made her body cramped who had little exercise.

As the passengers began slowly landing Sango checked her watch "11:64 am" she shook her head in dissatisfaction.

Walking towards the conveyor belt , she stood near and began looking around, waiting for her brief case to arrive.

She caught sight of her brief case. Picking it up , she set on her way.

As she walked towards the taxi stand , a clap of thunder rolled. She didn't have an umbrella not when she had actually thought she was going to beat the rain.

A flash of lighting again crackled through the sky ; shivering her.

Sango wanted to reach her destination as soon as possible became she is already very late, she don't want to be super late for this rain.

She ran the way to taxi stand and almost dashed towards the last vacant taxi as the rain is already started to pour.

The streets were thinning out of people as the rain started to pour in all her glory with thundering clouds.

She loaded her luggage into the trunk of the taxi and hurriedly started to climb into the back sit.

Kagome was typing something on her laptop when Sango her coworker and team leader entered through the door with a bang. With all the huffing and puffing she looked a great mess.

Sango was bent forward , hands clutching the desk edge, she said something which was incoherent due to lack of breath.

Kagome calmly gave her the glass of water which she ended in a minute.

"I'm so late! I'm so late! I'm so..." Kagome stopped her frantic gestures with a hand and ordered her to take deep breaths.

"The weather was bad. We all know that. Now go and give Jefferson the damn report. HE IS ANNOYING ME ALL THE FRRIGING TIME." Kagome said in a stern manner.

Sango grumbled for a moment , nodding her head she got up to give her director aka Jefferson the due report.

Jacob Jefferson , a man of age fifty five , his hair was already started to turn white, with a pointed nose and a pair of very stern eyes stared at Sango. , making her fidgeting.

"You're late." Jefferson stated.

"I can explain ..." Her speech was disturbed in middle as Jefferson dismissed her with a flick of his wrist.

Kagome was enjoying a cup of coffee when the glass door to her office was slammed open with so much force that she was surprised it didn't break into pieces.

Sango slammed her hand on her desk making Kagome flinch. Sango gritted her teeth but again stopped in the middle by a sharp pain on her fore head which was inflicted by none other than Kagome .

Sango rubbed her fore head , angrily looked up at Kagome .

Ignoring her glare , Kagome pointed her nails at the screen of her laptop.

Sango skimmed through the contents hurriedly and glanced at Kagome with eyes full of questions.

Kagome bit her lip, "I'm not satisfied with the report. I want to investigate. Will you help me , Sango ?"

Sango licked her lips; opened her mouth to say something but snapped her mouth shut directing her eyes at the door.

Kagome turned around , gaped at the person standing at the door...

It's a cliffhanger!! Can you guys have any ideas who is it?

Read and review. Don't forget to vote also. All are greatly cherished.

@lady sesshomaru sams 949 : Thanks for the review. Hope you will like this chapter too.

@Pawn Starr: I need a little more time before the entry of Sesshomaru because I want to make my plot stable and introduce characters with their profession before the eye candy aka Sesshomaru's entry.

I can't forget to menmention _firefly affair_ because she is my Beta A wonderfull person. But not for this fic. She is editing my upcoming fic. Also a sess - kag one.

Have a happy Day.

Hope to get more reviews.


	3. note

My first year college exams are going right now. So, I'm kinda busy that's why I'll update after my exams. I think I'll update again in middle june. sorry , bear with me guys.

And checkout @xiaochemistryyi123 for her awesome story linked together forever.

It's a good story and I know her personally so it will be a great help if you guys gave constructive criticism on her story.

Have a great day.


	4. chapter 4

Hola , guys. It's been a long time and here I'm writing again a new part , sorry for the late update though as I was busy with exams.

Please read and review as much as possible because this things give me the motivation for continuing this fic .

 **Disclaimer** : Not one character of Inuyasha belong to me. I own only the plot and my original characters. **_English is not my native language so please point out any mistakes you find and kindly notify me._**

Alan entered the room silently and slowly closed the door , all the time looking in the eyes of Kagome.

Sango nervously looked between Alan and Kagome and of the reverse situation as it should be Kagome shivering in tension who are violating the rules but it is Alan who is sweating cat and dogs .

Kagome hardened her electric blue eyes behind her rimless frames of her glass and took off the glasses. A thunk sound lessened the tension in the air that was caused by the paper wait falling on the floor.

Alan coughed and murmured in a whispering fashion " The Director will not approve of your idea, Higarashi .

Alan had no idea why he was hesitating and nervous as hell. He said in his mind _it's Kagome in front of you._ _The stern Kagome who can make him wet his pants in a moment with her glares._

Kagome pushed her chair calmly and stood up " **Well Sattler. Mr. Alan Sattler ,** as you was eva's dropping which was not gentlemanly..."

pointing a finger towards Alan , kagome continued " You heard about my doubts about the **_Costa Rica_** case. And I'm very much right about the doubts and I have proofs .

The test results came this morning and for your information Mr. Sattler, the results said that this was a residues of carnivorous reptile with claws and teeth that are enough to ripping apart humans. What I said till here can be guessed by anybody. The strange thing about this case is ..."

Kagome put on her glasses , sat down and beckoned them towards her.

Sango and Alan looked at the Laptop screen ...

Kagome tapped her pen on the screen twicly " Look at this part which says clearly that the dead animal was pregnant and also it has a **_unique DNA structure_**. So , I came upon a conclusion that I want to pursue this case without notifying our Director. "

This time it was Sango who broke the silence " What can we do , Kagome? We will optited out the source option if we don't involve our director. "

" I want to join in the case, **Miss Higarashi**. Leave the source options to me , I will all sort out. " Alan gave a confident smile.

Kagome pushed her glasses from the crook of her nose and smiled " It's a Deal then , Mr. Sattler. "

" Call me Alan. " he eagerly replied.

Raising her eye brow , Kagom mouthed " As you wish , Alan."

...


End file.
